The wide spread mob violence of recent years has spurred the development of numerous mob control devices, including notably rifle-fired tear gear grenades and other types of projectiles and also various hand-held weapons for use by military and civil police to control mob violence. Desirably the authorities should be equipped with projectile means to disperse or control mobs without killing, disfiguring or permanently injuring any members thereof.
Unfortunately, the mob control devices of a projectile nature proposed heretofore suffer from certain serious disadvantages. If fired from too close, e.g. point blank, the projectile can cause serious injury to a target individual. On the other hand, the usual mob control projectile (as for example, a tear gas grenade) is not very accurate when fired from a distance great enough for the policeman to be out of range of injurious objects such as rocks which might be hurled by rioters.
It has now been discovered that the ring airfoil munition disclosed in copending application of A. Flatau, Ser. No. 272,252, filed July, 17, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,383, which in turn is a CIP of Ser. No. 105,751, filed January, 1971 and now abandoned, is well adapted to mob control, particularly if modified into the structure of the present invention.